


Aquato Down

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Acrobatics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, POV Third Person Limited, What-If, aquato family suck here, before-psychonauts, raz has a minor form of ADHD, raz is not okay, raz is sort of bipolar, sheegor kind of acts like a sister who listens to dad a lot, takes place before the events of psychonauts, thoughts bounce around, up and down emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: [Psychonauts One-Shot]Raz was the only psychic in his family, and because of that he was sent away where they knew he could be handled... and for free.
Kudos: 16





	Aquato Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what if story about Raz being a patient at Thorny Towers, the description says "... and for free." Meaning literally, no need to pay or worry about Raz. Yeah the Aquatos suck here but its only a one-shot! Hope you enjoy :)

Raz was _okay_. He was _fine_. There was _nothing wrong_ , they were wrong. They can’t tell him what he is or isn’t… and he definitely NOT insane! Maybe...

When he had developed his psychic abilities, he had no clue what introducing them to his family would be like. He had assumed positive, but that did not happen. It wasn’t that fairytale book where one of the family members was also psychic, he wasn’t going to be praised, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be trained by some kind of ‘ _yoda_ ’ figure.

Raz didn’t miss his family, he preferred the people here at Thorny Towers. They weren’t too bad, Edgar was nice, and fatherly toward Raz, even though his poor bull fights distract him from making an amazing painting. Boyd was crazy and too paranoid, Raz wasn’t going to deal with that so he just avoided the gates and the guard. Crispin was- well he was an ass, but he did try to tone down when Raz was around. Fred was alright, and in fact tried to teach Raz how to play Waterloo, each of the lessons were broken up though because of Napoleans messing around, beating Fred at the game in his head over and over. Gloria- he really didn’t have any words. Being a performer himself he loved seeing a different type of entertainment, and he did have some interest in theater. The kid knew Gloria had some emotional problems, and after a couple weeks she had better control of her anger around Raz who genuinely just wanted to watch her perform, it was one way to keep the child busy and distracted from his emotions bouncing around like her's.

Raz in his personal space was quite- depressed. He’d slouch a lot, would almost constantly hum circus music in a sad tone, but there were bars on the walls and ceilings along with crates he could jump on to keep up his acrobatic speed. Now who else did Raz forget to introduce…? Oh yeah!

Doctor Loboto was the one who ran this asylum. He was- just as crazy as the patients but he does genuinely try to care for them. Loboto visits Raz frequently, around once everyday, mainly because Raz had told and shown him his psychic abilities during the weekly checkup. The kid knew the doctor must not have been used to having psychic patients, which only made the straight jacket safer for Raz and others. Other than that though, the doctor and his assistant Sheegor are pretty nice. Insane for the most part, but fun to talk to, it's nice when Sheegor brings Mister Pokeylope and a slice of cake. It wasn’t THAT bad here- at least to Raz. Tons of friends, a weird but kind of cool doctor. All that changed though when he saw the psychonaut- Morceau Oleander step foot into the entrance of the asylum. Raz ran to hide from one of his past idles, he wasn’t about to be seen by a psychonaut! But then again- what is a psychonaut doing here?

Raz knew he shouldn’t but he watched and spied on the Psychonaut, jumping ledges to ledges to keep up. Just because he was in a straight jacket didn’t mean he couldn’t jump or sneak around.

That’s when the weirdest part came around, Raz snuck onto the back of the elevator once the psychonaut was in, and he held on with his legs. He did this plenty; it was almost like being a bird outside his cage. The ride of the elevator was silent, and after a long while, Raz learned how to be as silent as a literal feather, almost as light as one too. When at the top Oleander got off, and was greeted by Sheegor and Loboto. Raz sunk into hiding behind the bars as best as he could. They were talking about an arrangement, what kind? Raz saw the three head up to the doctor’s lab, and doing his best he walked- more like hung while moving with his legs- to the floor of the higher asylum. He hated it up here, it was dark, lost more misty, and the stupid rats wouldn’t stop exploding! When they did it made his mind more confused than ever, and the effects lasted so long he has only just gotten more crazy from it.

Eventually, Raz had made it to the windy stairs upward, and was about to jump up till some gloves grabbed him. He started kicking, although he was VERY off target. Raz had to blink and relaxed when seeing and hearing it was just Sheegor.

“You shouldn’t have come here Raaz! You know what Loboto thinks when you start exploring!” Her voice rang like nails on a chalkboard through the boy’s ears. She was right though, but he wanted to know why a psychonaut was HERE.

He opened his mouth to speak but then was interrupted. “Its time to go back to your room, mister! No cake for you for the next- next- uuuhm- next three days!” Raz pouted at that, he loved Sheegor’s chocolate cake… It made him just as equally upset to hear about going back to his room. That meant he was in ‘time-out’. Tough luck being the youngest patient, huh? Sheegor made Raz walk ahead of her as they walked back to the elevator, where Sheegor escorted him on, and afterwards.

“I will come back soon to check on you, don’t act- uh- don’t act mean!” Sheegor stuttered her last words, making Raz kind of chuckle. She shut the large barred door, leaving the child now alone. His ‘ _room_ ’ was behind the elevator, behind Crispin's watchful- or actually- semi blinded eyes. Unlike him, no one visited him like he visited them, he never knew why, maybe it was because of how sad he looked in the room. Raz wishes he was free from this asylum, because as far as he knew, he was fine. He was okay, of course his actions would say otherwise along with his behaviors. Probably why he freaked out about the psychonaut, freaking out about the psychonaut seeing him in an almost crippled emotional state. It could be worse. He could be dangled above water. Thankfully the patients and the doctor (plus Sheegor) knew of his watery curse, Sheegor looked after him the most in that aspect, others had tended to forget until a second or two later. Raz’s thoughts just shot back and forth. It was always a new subject or new story in his brain, he could never stay on track for too long. Explains why he was already off the topic of the psychonaut and now just thinking about how bored he was as he hummed another circus tune.

Time went by quickly, because Raz heard the elevator creak down, to which he ran to his barred door to look. It was Oleander, he had came out of that ‘meeting’. Raz watched with curiosity as the psychonaut walked away with a menacing grin. The boy had a bad feeling about today.

That’s when Loboto and Sheegor came to visit him right after.

Loboto had some _bad news_ for Razputin Aquato...


End file.
